<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rick and Morty (male reader insert) by NugsOfThyChicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429283">Rick and Morty (male reader insert)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NugsOfThyChicken/pseuds/NugsOfThyChicken'>NugsOfThyChicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Child Neglect, Everyone Needs A Hug, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Rick Being an Asshole, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NugsOfThyChicken/pseuds/NugsOfThyChicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>☆ HIATUS ☆</p><p>Rick and Morty, but with you, the reader!</p><p>Information inside so you're not totally confused!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【You don't have to read this, but it is recommended!】</p><p>        So, let me start off by saying that I do not own Rick and Morty in any shape or form, I am simply making a fanfiction about the show! That being said, this fanfic will not be following the exact events in the show at times, I'd like to pull my own little twists when it comes to things like this! Now, onto me trying to explain more about the fanfic so you readers don't get too lost!</p><p>        The reader in this story is Transgender (Female to Male) and Asexual (It comes into play at times) since I feel like there aren't a lot of reader inserts where the reader is male, and because I'm Trans/Ace too, but that's not the point. Most of the Smith household - except for Morty and Beth - don't know that the reader is Trans, but he'll come out to them at a point! The reader in this story isn't related to the Smith family either, he lives with transphobic parents, so there's a trigger warning for that!</p><p>        Trigger warnings will be put at the beginning of every chapter, but I wanna say that there will be LGBT slurs at some point, so please be careful when reading! I have also decided to use the name 'Celeste Blair' as the readers deadname, so if that happens to be yours too, please tell me and I will immediately change it to some other name I find! (If you haven't noticed yet, this fanfic will lowkey be dark at times)</p><p>        I will try my best to refrain from using (Y/N) as much as possible because it becomes a bit tedious, so a lot of characters will be calling you 'Kid'! </p><p>
  <b>THIS STORY ALSO DOES NOT INCLUDE INCEST!! THIS IS ALSO JUST A READER INSERT, THE READER DOESN'T DATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!! (Reader has a significant other in the story anyways-)</b>
</p><p>        Honestly, I have no idea what else to put here, but if you think I should add anything else, don't be afraid to comment or DM me! I love reading comments and receiving feedback as long as it's nice!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℙ𝕚𝕝𝕠𝕥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>        You blearily opened your eyes, the sound of your alarm clock waking you from your peaceful slumber. You groaned, reaching out a hand to slap the snooze button before slowly getting out of bed to get ready for the day ahead of you. You walked over to your closet as you pulled off the clothes you slept in, trying your best to not look at your body so you wouldn't feel any more dysphoria than you felt. Instead of trying to find a new outfit to wear, you put on what you usually wore; three sports bras, a shirt that had an axolotl on the sleeve, an over-sized navy blue hoodie, black jeans, and black boots. </p><p>        Once you were done getting dressed, you picked up your backpack and shoved all of your school work inside before walking over to your desk, picking up a pile of clothes laid on top, and shoving that in your bag too. Your mother always laid out either skirts or dresses for you to wear and since both your parents are never home in the morning, you either changed at the Smith household after going on an adventure with Rick and Morty or in the school bathrooms. It was a tiring process to do since you usually rushed to get home so no one could see you, but it was better than wearing the outfit the whole day. You grabbed your phone from the desk and put it in your back pocket as you slung your backpack over your shoulder. </p><p>        Giving your room one last look to see if you had forgotten anything or not, you left the room after giving an affirmative nod to no one but yourself. You left your room, shutting the door behind yourself before heading straight out the front door. Why bother to check if your parents made breakfast if they wouldn't leave any for you? You shook your head, running a hand through your short hair as you looked for your skateboard by the bushes. Everyday, you were grateful that your parents at least allowed you to cut your hair. You smiled once you found your skateboard, placing it on the side walk and getting on, beginning your trek to school.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>        You headed to your locker after having Mr. Goldenfold's math class with Morty. You would have walked with him if he weren't still in there, sleeping all while groping Mr. Goldenfold's chest. You were totally not judging and dying from secondhand embarrassment, what gave you that idea? You shook your head to get that idea out of your head, remembering back to the conversation you had with Morty when you both met up at school. Apparently Rick got overly drunk, dragging Morty into his flying ship and on his way to pick you up too, telling Morty about how he had a bomb that he was about to drop after getting you. You were glad that the bomb ended up being a dud in the end and that you weren't picked up in the first place, drunk Rick scared you for some reason.</p><p>        You never actually made it to your locker, Rick making a portal in the middle of the hallway and coming out of it. "C-C-C'mon, Kid, I need something in another dimension, help me find Morty." Rick pulled out his flask, taking a swig of it as he began walking down the way you had came. </p><p>        You smiled and lead Rick down the hallway Morty was, glad to be getting out of school again and that your parents couldn't give less of a shit if you missed or not. As you got closer to Morty's locker, you frowned as you saw a kid you couldn't even remember the name of pointing a switch blade at Morty. Rick grumbled as you both approached them, opening his lab coat and pulling what looked similar to a taser. Rick pressed it against the kids shoulder, pushing the sides of what you assumed to be the taser and you gasped, eyes wide as the kid became frozen solid before you. The switch blade the kid was holding clattered on the ground as Rick grabbed both yours and Morty's arms, running down the hallway again as he blabbered about needing the both of you to help him run an errand in another dimension. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>        The three of you were standing by the edge of a cliff, mega-trees at the bottom of said cliff. Rick apparently needed mega-seeds from the trees and wanted both you and Morty to get them for him, handing you both shoes that apparently helped you walk on any surface. You quickly sat down on the ground beside Morty, excited to try them out and grateful that they somehow slid right over the boots you were wearing. Morty stood up first and went to walk down the cliff first, but instead of walking down it, Morty fell straight down with a yell. You scrambled to the edge with wide eyes to see if Morty was alright, hearing Rick say, "You have to turn them on, Morty! The shoes have to be turned on!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>        Rick put on the shoes too, seeming to take his time, and when you saw him press a button on the side of the shoes, you quickly did the same so you could help out Morty who was moaning in pain at the bottom. You walked as fast as you could down the cliff, afraid that if you ran or did anything of the sort that you'd fall just like Morty had. Once you reached the bottom, you rushed to Morty, getting onto your knees beside him. "Morty, oh my god, your legs!" You yelled, gripping your hair in panic. What were you supposed to do? They were twisting in directions that they shouldn't be twisting in!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>        "Morty, you really did a number on your legs," Rick ran a hand through his hair before degrading Morty for not turning on his shoes, "See, the-the Kid and I turned on our shoes and we got down just fine."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>        Morty moaned out in pain, sweat beading down the sides of his face, "I-I'm in a lot of pain, Rick!" Morty grit his teeth together as he used his arms to get his upper body off the ground slightly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>        Rick burped, hitting his chest with his fist before he spoke, "Yeah, I can see that, but you think you can still get me- help me collect my seeds, Morty?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>        You and Morty both stared at Rick in disbelief. Morty was lying on the ground, clearly in pain and both of his legs broken, but Rick still wanted his help to collect the seeds? Morty's face quickly contorted to anger, "That's it Rick, that's the last straw! I'm sitting here with both of my legs broken and you're still asking me about those seeds?!" Morty fell back onto the ground, hyperventilating for a quick moment before going back yelling at his grandpa, "Y-Y-You're a monster! Y-You're like Hitler, but... b-but even Hitler cared about Germany or-or something!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>        "Okay, just hold on a second, Morty." Rick turned around as he spoke, pulling out his portal gun and shooting a portal at the cliff before running into said portal. Morty writhed on the ground when the portal closed, continuing to let out small cries, his hands scrambling against the ground seeming to not know what to do with them. Not knowing what to do or how to help him, you ran one of your hands through Morty's hair while wiping away the sweat beading on his forehead with your sleeve, trying to distract him from the pain.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>        Not too long after Rick left, the green portal opened up behind you again and Rick came through, holding some kind of syringe with purple liquid inside of it. Rick kneeled beside Morty, inserting the needle into Morty's broken leg, pushing the plunger so that almost all of the liquid was injected into Morty's leg. When Rick put away the syringe, Morty's legs almost immediately went back into place with sickening cracks, making you gag and wince. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>        Despite Morty's legs literally snapping back together, he stood up from the ground and began to hop around on each foot, a wide smile quickly forming on his face. "W-wow, Rick! That stuff just healed my broken legs instantly!" Morty stomped his feet, continuing to speak, "I-I mean, I've never felt so good in my life, th-thank you!" You smiled along with Morty, glad to see that your life-long friend was no longer in any pain.</p>
</div><p><br/>        "Don't worry about it, Morty," Rick waved off Morty as he walked towards the mega-tree closest to you three, "Just come help me get these seeds, all right?" Morty nodded, seeming to be content to help out Rick now that his legs were healed. Not wanting to be the only one to do nothing, you followed Morty as he walked up to the tree and climbed up it. You both slipped a few times, but grabbing one of the fruits and getting back onto solid ground wasn't as hard as it seemed to be.</p><p>        Rick took the fruit from Morty and opened it to show two seeds inside of the fruit as he talked about the dimension he had gone to. You weren't really paying attention to what he was saying, opening up the fruit that you still had, but unlike Rick, you took a bite out of one half of the fruit. Almost immediately, you made a small face, scrunching up your nose at the too sweet flavor that took over your taste buds. Instead of continuing to eat the fruit, you took the two mega-seeds out of them, slowly tuning back into the conversation Morty and Rick were having.</p><p>        "...Gonna have to go through Interdimensional Customs, sooo  you're both gonna have to do me a real solid." Rick spoke, handing the two mega-seeds to Morty. You felt a little skeptical on what Rick was going to ask the both of you to do. Judging on the tone of his voice, it didn't seem like it was going to be anything good. Before either of you could ask questions, Rick continued to talk, "When we get to customs, I'm gonna need you both to take these seeds to the bathroom, and I-I need you to put them waaaay up inside your butt."</p><p>        Your jaw dropped and you let the seeds you were holding fall onto the ground. You would've thought you heard him incorrectly, but judging by the solemn look on Morty's face, you heard Rick correctly. "No! No way, Rick!" You shook your head, lightly kicking the seeds towards him, "I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm going to do that! That-That's gross, why would you suggest that?!"</p><p>        "Well, somebody's got to do it, kids. Th-These seeds aren't gonna get through customs unless they're in someones rectum! And they'll fall right out of mine, I've done this too many times!" You stared at Rick in shock, how could he say that as if he's proud of that fact? You had so many questions and concerns, but Rick continued to try and convince you and Morty, "But you're both young, y-you've both got you're whole life ahead of you. Your anal cavity is taut, yet malleable! You've got to do this for me!"</p><p>        You didn't care how Rick worded it, you didn't care if he even promised to get you anything afterwards, there was no way you were going to put seeds bigger than the size of your fist up your <em>butt</em>. <em>Especially </em>two of them! </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>        In the end, continuously tried to get you to put the seeds up your butt, shoving the seeds back into your hands multiple times and even promising to create whatever you wanted once. It wasn't long before he realized that you weren't going to do it, so he eventually gave up before the three of you made it to Interdimensional Customs.  You and Rick were waiting in line to go through a scanner while Morty rushed off to go to the restroom with the seeds, you shuddered at the thought of having to do what he was doing in the bathroom. Glancing at Rick beside you, you could tell he was annoyed with both you and the fact that he was even here in the first place. He had his arms crossed over his chest, mumbling under his breath as he tapped his foot on the ground, only stopping when he had to take a step forward before continuing. You'd have to figure out how to make it up to him after the three of you make it home safely, you'd hate to forever be on Rick's bad side.</p><p>        Once Morty had came back from the bathroom and joined you and Rick in line, Rick had finally spoke, "I don't like it here, kids. I can't abide Bureaucracy. I don't like being told what to do, I consider it a violation," Rick paused for a moment, everyone in line taking a step forward, "Did you get those seeds all the way up your butt, Morty?" The three of you were nearing the front of the line where bug creatures with guns were standing, your anxiety climbing at the thought of somehow being caught and killed. </p><p>        "Yeah, Rick," Morty sighed, rubbing his backside, "Lets just get this over with, okay? I mean, these things are pointy. They-They hurt." You winced, feeling pity for Morty for having to put <em>two </em>of the seeds inside of him. You made a mental reminder to bake something for Morty once you made it home safe, he always cheered up when you made him brownies. You snapped out of it when you three made it to the front and the alien bug thing stopped you three.</p><p>        "Okay, next through... except for you," The bug pointed at Morty and you immediately began to panic, "You go over there." The bug pointed to the right where there was another scanner further down.  </p><p>        Rick quirked part of his eyebrow, "Why does he have to go over there?" </p><p>        "Random check. He's got to go through the new machine." The bug spoke, pointing back to the other machine again. You began to sweat and a quick glance at Morty, you could tell he was sweating bullets too. You found that it was slowly becoming hard to breath, adrenaline beginning to fill you since you were more than likely going to get caught now.</p><p>        "What new-" Rick burped before continuing, "What new machine?"</p><p>        "It's a new machine that detects things all the way up your butt." The bug said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>        "I-I can go!" You managed to blurt out," It-It's no problem at all, p-promise!" Your hands began to shake at your side when the bug shook it's head.</p><p>        There was a small pause before Rick yelled, "Run, kids!" Rick rushed forward, pushing the bug aside, the three of you running through the machine. You heard the bug on the floor yell 'red alert' before an alarm above began to blare. The three of you ran through glass vats filled with green liquid and weird aliens inside of them, Rick stopping for a moment only to push one of the vats over to momentarily stop the guards chasing you all. </p><p>        You wheezed as the three of you ran around a corner, the three sports bras not allowing you to take in much air. You didn't focus very much at your surroundings, you mainly focused on trying to gain your breath back and keeping up with Rick and Morty. The three of you ended up at a dead end, yellow doors blocking your exit and the alien bugs with guns were blocking the way you came. You held both your hands up, panting as you tried to look around for another way to leave, but you couldn't find any.</p><p>        Morty, being the smart kid he sometimes could be, seemed to remember that he had the shoes Rick had given you both when collecting mega-seeds and turned them on before running up the wall on the left. You and Rick quickly followed Morty, turning on the shoes and running up the wall, the three of you stopping to take a break and catch your breaths.</p><p>        "Nice, Morty! The student becomes the teacher!" You heard Rick say to Morty. You bent over slightly, placing one hand on your knee and placing your other hand on your chest, trying to discreetly pull at your sports bras. You didn't have time to take deep breaths before hearing buzzing behind you and once you turned around, you realized the bugs could <em>fly</em>. <em>Of course</em>, they could. You couldn't just get a break, could you?</p><p>        You felt Morty grab your arm, pulling you along as both he and Rick ran across the short rooftop. The three of you ran up a metal duct that connected to the other building, allowing you to create a little more space between you and the flying bugs that were chasing you. As you crossed the second roof, you noticed a ship carrying suit cases inside of it coming out of a hole in the wall that had a metal leg coming out of the bottom of it. Rick, seeming to have the same ship as you did, jumped off the side of the building and grab onto the leg of the ship. Morty jumped after Rick and managed to cling onto Rick, so you quickly jumped too and grabbed onto Morty's leg.</p><p>        You were barely in the air for 5 seconds before Rick's grip slipped and the three of you fell onto the ground. You were the first to fall onto the ground, landing on a weird jello creature, but you barely registered that you squished it as you heard a 'pop' and pain spreading throughout your ankle.</p><p>        "My ankle!" You managed to yell out as Rick and Morty, unlike you, landed safely beside you. You somehow managed to land on your leg wrong even though the jello creature you landed on cushioned the rest of your body. With the bug creatures catching up, Morty got up and ran ahead while Rick picked you off the ground, putting you over his shoulder before running in the direction Morty went. It wasn't long before Rick entered another room and placed you on the ground beside the entrance, allowing you to finally see what room you entered. It was a small room with a giant, blue portal and a console just beside the portal, not much else.</p><p>        Rick ran up to the console after putting you down, immediately pressing the buttons and pulling the small lever. "I need to type in the coordinates to our home world, Morty." Rick pulled out a gun from somewhere and handed it to Morty, "Cover me."</p><p>        "O-Oh, man," Morty stuttered, holding the gun back out to Rick, "I mean, y-you know, I-I-I don't wanna shoot nobody!" </p><p>        "They're just robots, Morty! It's okay to shoot them! They're robots!" Morty turned around as Rick spoke and turned back around to continue to press buttons on the console. </p><p>        Morty shot a laser and you presumed that it hit one of the bugs due to the scream that came just a second later. You hissed, holding your ankle as if that would help the pain. Tears sprung to your eyes as your ankle thobbed, the pain worsening as time went on.</p><p>        Morty made a face, sweat beginning to roll down the side of his face, "They're not robots, Rick!" Morty's voice was a pitch higher than it usually was, fear lacing his words.</p><p>        "It's a figure of speech, Morty! They're Bureaucrats, I don't respect them!" Ricked waved off Morty's fear, "Just keep shooting! You-You have no idea what prison is like here!"</p><p>        Morty pressed his back against the wall beside the entrance, poking out at times to shoot at the bugs that were at the end of the entrance. You winced at the loud noises of the guns being fired and at the lasers being shot in and out of the room you were in. You were thankful for finally being able to catch your breath, but your twisted ankle was worse. You'd probably have to go to the hospital once you get home, you thought to yourself as you felt your ankle beginning to slowly swell.</p><p>        The blue portal finally turned green, so Rick rushed back over to you, picked you up and put you back over his shoulder. "Come on, Morty! We got to get the hell out of here!" Rick yelled as he grabbed Morty's shoulder dragging him back over to the portal and running through.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>        The portal ended up throwing you, Rick, and Morty in the schools cafeteria where other students were eating. Rick ended up dropping you, causing you to hit your back on top of the table before you rolled off onto the bench connected to the table, but you ended up falling off of that too, hitting the ground with a small thud. You wheezed again, the air being knocked out of you and adrenaline slowly fading away, causing the pain in your ankle to intensify. The cafeteria was silent and you heard Morty trying to talk to Jessica, but you were barely listening, tears streaming down your face. </p>
</div><p><br/>        You felt yourself being picked up being picked up and when you opened your eyes that you didn't even notice were closed, you realized that Rick was carrying you on his back and tugging Morty along to exit the cafeteria. Before Rick could take more than a few steps, Beth, Jerry, and Principal Vagina stopped him and Morty.</p><p>         "Oh, look, Honey. It's our son with Albert Ein-douche who has a crying (Y/N) on his back," Jerry stated the obvious, hands on his hips and an angry look on his face. At Beth's 'what?', Jerry continued, "I'm an angry father, not an improviser."</p><p>        "Oh, hi, Jerry..Oh, my goodness, Kids! What are you doing out of class?!" Rick turned to Morty and acted surprised, "We talked about this! Your-your parents and I are very disappointed in-in this behavior." It was silent for a moment as Rick waited for their reaction, "No? No takers?"</p><p>        You quickly realized that you and Morty were in trouble for all the times that you skipped school to go on adventures with Rick, but you noticed that, unlike Morty's parents, yours weren't here. You gave a small sigh, remembering that your parents couldn't give less of a shit about you and that they more than likely wouldn't care about your hurt ankle.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽-͓̽</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>        You ended up at the hospital with a grade 2 ankle sprain. The doctors had put an air stirrup ankle brace on your ankle after getting the swelling down and crutches so you wouldn't put much weight on your foot. A few hours of staying at the hospital, the doctors discharged you and Beth had picked you up and dropped you off at your house after your parents didn't pick up the phone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>        As you laid in bed thinking about the day you had, you smiled. Despite the how the adventure turned sour and your mother yelling at you for not wearing the clothes she set out for you, you actually had a lot of fun with Rick and Morty. Now, you just had to let your ankle heal before you went on another adventure, which you were more than ready to do.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>【ＥＮＤ】</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻 𝓝𝓸𝓽𝓮𝓼: I'll be honest, this chapter was probably boring to read, but I promise that there will be other chapters that are more exciting! As you could probably tell, I didn't have a lot of ideas when writing this and some details may be wrong. Either way, I have a lot of ideas for other chapters and I hope you enjoyed reading this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>